The invention relates to a sliding system for closing and exposing a roof opening.
Conventional sliding systems of the type mentioned above usually comprise a sliding guide which can be mounted to a vehicle roof, and at least one sliding plate adapted to be shifted in the sliding guide. Such a sliding system is known from German Patent Document 195 11 066. The sliding plates are arranged underneath a transparent roof element and have an effect like a sunshade. Each of the sliding plates is connected with the neighboring sliding plate through a web of fabric which is able to transfer tensile forces from one sliding plate to the next. With respect to positioning accuracy and strength, however, the use of a web of fabric is not satisfactory over a long term.
Therefore it is the object of the invention to further develop a sliding system of the type initially mentioned to the effect that there is obtained an improved strength and an improved positioning accuracy.
According to the invention, a sliding system for closing and exposing a roof opening comprises a sliding guide which can be mounted to a vehicle roof, and at least one sliding plate adapted to be shifted in the sliding guide. Two connecting links are mounted to the sliding plate, one of the connecting links engaging a leading plate and the other engaging a trailing plate. At least one of the connecting links is shiftably mounted to the sliding plate. The connecting links that may be realized as short levers which, for instance, are made of metal or plastics, make possible a precise guiding and connecting of the sliding plates.
Advantageous designs of the invention will be apparent from the sub-claims.